Since the advent of the microcomputer and its essential complement the floppy disk, various storage containers have become available, spurred by the need both to protect the fragile disks and to manage the body of information stored thereon. The disks are typically sold in open top envelopes to which a small gummed label can be affixed to identify the contents.
Problems arise, however, because information on the disk can readily be changed, but the labels cannot, and the limited space afforded by the label often cannot accommodate suitable identification of all data stored on the disk. Moreover, the user is warned against storing any other objects, such as printouts of a directory, etc., within the disk envelope, because of the potential harm to the disk through contact with foreign objects.
Numerous attempts have been made to solve the problem of how to store the disks together with identification of the information stored thereon. Such attempts have included a software program which prints out disk labels in a predetermined format, ruled disk envelopes coordinated with the disks for easy matching, hole-punched plastic envelopes for storing and transporting the disks in ring binders, hanging folders fitted with disk sleeve attachments and clear plastic pockets having self-stick backs for affixing to standard disk envelopes. However, none of these solutions has been widely accepted, either because they are not sufficiently versatile or because they are too expensive, or both.